


дай знать

by MsFlaffy



Series: jaywalkers/Беспечные пешеходы [24]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Сегодня о том, как начинать летние каникулы: беспечными прогулками





	дай знать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [let me know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126037) by [Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman/pseuds/Batman). 



> Предисловие автора:  
> Название взято из “Sing” Эда Ширана, хотя это неочевидно – как было и в самой первой главе.
> 
> Ты мне нужен, дорогой, давай, задай тон  
> Если почувствуешь, что падаешь, ты ведь дашь мне знать?
> 
> Полтора года назад один человек сказал мне: «Знаешь, мне кажется, твоя работа – делать других счастливыми».  
> Он был неправ. Делать других счастливыми – не моя работа; это мое призвание.  
> Я начала эту историю в 7 утра в Макдональдс, полтора года назад. Это вы уже знаете, я часто шутила на тему. А вот чего вы не знаете: я начала писать потому, что сердце мое было разбито, и продолжать жить казалось ужасно напряжным.  
> Надеюсь, чтение этой истории делало вашу жизнь хоть чуточку менее напряжной.

**О влиянии поп-культуры на методы контрацепции: За Что**  
_Автор: Ивайзуми Хаджиме_

Я не смог. У него даже презервативы рилаккумовские.

[От редактора: с праздниками!]

***

\- Вакатоши, я сложил хайку, - объявляет Котаро, плюхаясь на аккуратно заправленную мягкую кровать Ушиджимы, которая слегка пружинит под ним. – О событиях вчерашней ночи.

\- Нет, - тут же отвечает Ушиджима, даже не потрудившись оторваться от своих книг, коих Котаро наблюдает внушительное количество. На столе лежат три тома, отпечатанных, судя по виду, лет этак миллион назад, в те далекие времена, когда людям приходилось, типа, плести бумагу или что они тогда делали, Котаро глубоко пофиг. И Ушиджима как раз сражается с ними и со своим «рабочим» ноутбуком, который пришел примерно из того же мезозоя и годится только на то, чтобы медленно и мучительно печатать доклады.

\- Нет, послушай, - настаивает Котаро. – Я — следующий Миннесота Уильямс.

\- Теннесси Уильямс . 

\- ТАК УВЛЕКСЯ, - начинает Котаро, раскинув руки и обращаясь к потолку и, вероятно, соседям, кем бы они ни были. – Я ПРОНИКСЯ МИНЕТОМ. Я СТАЛ МИНЕТОМ.

\- Это всего шестнадцать слогов, - возвещает бесплотный голос Савамуры, и после некоторых усилий со стороны Котаро сам Савамура, окруженный бумагами, обнаруживается под столом Ушиджимы.

\- Эмф, - добавляет Котаро после раздумий. – Мы в клуб идем или да?

Котаро уже два года работает в Вертиго, и когда только начинал, не мог понять – он правда работает или ему платят за развод бармена на бесплатную выпивку и ухлестывания за Саеко. Два года спустя он… вообще-то, по-прежнему не уверен.

Зато вот Акааши офигенен.

Тот, кстати, еще не пришел, и это даже хорошо, потому что в некоторые из любимых вечеров смена Котаро начинается раньше - тогда он успевает послоняться, пофоткать и закинуться водкой, прежде чем появится Акааши весь такой «а теперь все остальные могут валить домой». Ну, Котаро считает, что все могут валить домой. Главное, чтобы _не к Котаро_. Это сложно.

\- Возможно, я преувеличиваю, - замечает Ойкава, - но такое чувство, что это твой пятьдесят третий шот за последние десять минут.

\- Мой проект ушел в печать, - холодно отвечает Котаро, грохает стопку на стойку и смотрит Ойкаве в глаза. Во-первых, Ойкава не имеет _никакого_ права на доебки, когда его волосы творят то, что творят, под тиарой, которую он нацепил. И кстати сказать – _тиара_ , ну. Котаро не желает знать, где он ее откопал, хотя, пожалуй, желает: цвет у центрального камня очень приятный, и Котаро почти уверен, что если умолять достаточно долго, Акааши рано или поздно согласится надеть такую. – Работа окончена, наступило лето, и я намерен опрокинуть столько шотов, что меня готовы будут уволить.

\- Чувак, у тебя взбитые сливки на подбородке.

Вообще, Котаро считает себя очень терпеливым человеком. Нет, правда. Три дня из семи он мирится с адской зверюгой Кенмы, и еще однажды ему на плечо насрала птица, а он даже почти не разозлился. Он как тот гулкий барабанчик, который издает очень классные звуки, если знать, как на нем играть. Вселенский? Космический?  Вот, короче, Котаро – как раз такой, потому что звучный и вообще, а еще очень милый, _если его не бесить_. А Ойкава Тоору как раз этим весь вечер и занимается: сначала перепутал заказ на бургер, потом спер его гель для волос – _а что толку_ , у него на голове все равно копна, которую залили пеной из огнетушителя, – а теперь еще считает необходимым указать на все несуразности в жизни Котаро, будто люди – _идеальные_ создания.

Конечно, есть Акааши, но.

Котаро собирает все свое терпение в кулак и думает о мандаринах, гуппи и всяком таком. Он совершенно не обязан смотреть на поросяче-розовую тиару Ойкавы, так что мудро поворачивается в сторону танцпола, где Савамура и Сугавара, как всегда, уединились в своем мире. Обычно от такого передергивает, но при виде этих двоих хочется улыбаться. Кажется, у Савамуры волосы немного отросли, а вот одежда все та же — как у мультяшного персонажа. Сугавара кружится в его руках и смеется так счастливо, что почти перекрывает музыку; волосы растрепались еще сильнее, чем у Ойкавы, а впрочем, _пофиг_.

Такой долгий был год, вот правда, и никто не ставит музыку круче Акааши; хорошо, что так, потому что тогда Акааши не был бы _собой_. Хотя тот, кто сейчас за пультом, тоже неплохо отжигает. Котаро позволяет ритму ударных разлиться под кожей вместе с опрокинутыми пятьюдесятью тремя шотами. Музыка такая громкая, свет такой яркий, а у Котаро есть камера; мир огромен, мир – его. Проект отдан в печать. Еще только десять вечера, и Ойкава пока не добрался до шеста…

\- Отвертку, пожалуйста, лапушка, - слышит он, поворачивается и кидается на Куроо. - И тебе доброго вечера, - смеется тот, с готовностью обнимая в ответ. Котаро тянет его за рубашку и закрывает глаза. – Ну ты даешь, меня всего пять минут не было.

\- Захлопнись, - говорит Котаро. – Ойкава считает, я пьян.

\- И Ойкава вряд ли ошибается.

\- Думаешь, я легковес? Да? Думаешь, меня один шот под стол свалит, да?

\- Ну, знаешь, что говорят про…

\- Нет.

Чертовски долгий был год. Куроо пытается пить отвертку, не выпуская Котаро из объятий, и Котаро вроде хочет сказать: _хреново_ получается, потому что донышко бокала - офигеть какое холодное - задевает ему шею, но честно говоря, лучше он выпьет _миллион_ энергетиков и будет танцевать две недели кряду. Подождет, конечно, пока Куроо допьет свою отвертку, но потом вытащит его шугать нежных голубков; и если Савамура не поддержит веселье, пусть лучше валит домой. Может, получится даже _Ушиджиму_ уговорить немного потанцевать.

\- Погоди-ка, - говорит он, встретившись лицом к лицу с прекрасным видом недопитого пива на стойке. – Где Вакатоши.

\- Он же с тобой был? _Котаро_. Только _не говори_ мне…

Котаро выпрямляется, распахивает глаза. Он, конечно, не хочет наводить панику, вот только когда они в прошлый раз оставили Ушиджиму в баре без присмотра, к нему приклеилась супермодель, приехавшая в кампус для съемок какой-то рекламы; и что гораздо хуже, Ушиджима ее _отшил_. Да, Ушиджима не гонится за романтикой, несмотря на Байрона и всех прочих как их там, но. Нельзя просто так взять и _отшить супермодель_. Котаро фотограф, уж он-то _знает_.

\- Так, ладно. Хорошо, но Ивайзуми сегодня за рулем, он не…

\- У Ивайзуми на этой неделе _крыша съехала_ , - шипит Куроо. – Котаро, тебе доверили _одну_ вещь.

\- Знаю, но я…

Понимаете, стоит привести Бокуто в хорошее настроение, и он тут же сгенерирует и выпестует желание выпить миллион энергетиков и протанцевать две недели кряду. Ему много не надо: милые собачки, хорошая музыка, улыбки друзей или даже вообще кого угодно во всем свете, — и тогда он разгоняется до сотни за три секунды. 

А вот и Акааши.

Куроо тоже замечает их, одновременно с Котаро: его осанка меняется, и Котаро слышит, как стакан с отверткой опускается на стойку за спиной.

Акааши и Цукки заходят вместе, и Котаро в жизни не видел ничего прекраснее. Цукки примерно на километр выше, но выглядит лет на десять младше: футболка навыпуск, джинсы, очки на носу, которые он как раз поправляет. У него волосы тоже отросли, - думает Котаро, а потом Цукки поворачивается к Акааши и…

Вот Акааши. Белая футболка, похожая на ту, в которой Котаро впервые увидел его прошлым летом, когда случайно узнал о новом ди-джее, но еще понятия не имел, кто это будет. Котаро вроде помнит тот первый раз, а вроде и _не помнит_ : он уже успел слегка накидаться и отщелкать несколько десятков фото. Именно в таком состоянии ему больше всего нравится наблюдать за появлением Акааши. Котаро скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит на него через танцпол: свободная белая футболка, узкие джинсы, идеальные черные кудри и почти заметный запах одеколона. Акааши поднимает голову, отвечая Цукки, и тело его поворачивается, изгибается, двигается так охренительно идеально.

Котаро знает: Куроо рядом тоже скрестил руки, потому что это их фишка - вести себя как близнецы, не будучи близнецами, и все повторять друг за другом для пущего эффекта. Котаро любит Куроо, любит танцевать с ним, пить и даже впадать в отчаяние; любит все годы, что они провели вместе, и те, которые еще проведут.

И Котаро любит Акааши. Котаро любит Акааши. Котаро любит, как каждый раз при виде Акааши в груди что-то обрывается – будь то здесь, в клубе, где все началось, или в его ванной в семь утра, когда он тянется за зубной щеткой и шепчет: с добрым утром, детка.

Акааши над чем-то смеется, кивает и, ну… Ладно, хоть Цукки и вредная пергидрольная дылда, Котаро его тоже вроде как любит. 

Если подумать, Котаро всех любит. Ойкаву, который так и не добрался до шеста, Ивайзуми, который в таком неадеквате, что не способен пасти Ушиджиму. Савамуру, Сугавару, Шимизу и Асахи; Кенму, Хинату, Саеко. Котаро любит клуб и кафе. Все такое яркое и громкое, а Котаро любит, потому что это удается ему лучше всего, и он держит камеру, потому что именно так он это делает лучше всего.

Куроо прижимается плечом, ухмыляется, приподнимает брови и кивает на Акааши и Цукки. Котаро улыбается в ответ, чувствует водку в горле и думает – _господи, блядь, боже_.

***

Как уже демонстрировалось, Кей многое принимает во внимание. Поняв что-то, он применяет новое знание ко всем жизненным ситуациям, ко всем аспектам мироздания, а если конкретнее, кампуса. Маленькие реальности, сливающиеся в одну большую; детали на холсте человечества. Когда он лет в двенадцать понял, насколько _глупы_ все люди, то принял это близко к сердцу и стал смотреть на жизнь через соответствующую призму. Такое _не забудешь_. Кей помнит, когда Кагеяма связал вместе шнурки на ботинках Хинаты, и тот даже не возмутился, а весь день скакал по классу, как зайчик. Помнит, когда Фурихате так вступило, что он боялся остаться наедине со своим приходом и требовал, чтобы его держали за руку, иначе он не заснет. _Все это_ Кей помнит и каждое утро использует для разжигания своей холодной, язвительной ненависти к трем четвертям населения.

Чего он _не понимает_ , так это почему люди не утруждают себя запоминанием фактов. Он, конечно, не держит планку очень высоко и не питает иллюзий в отношении своих ближних. Как можно ожидать от Бокуто, что тот запомнит его любимый цвет? Нет, он просит _только об одном_ : чтобы помнили _важные_ , определяющие факты. Общепризнанные, вроде цвета его волос, важности франшизы Парка Юрского периода или того факта, что он, _Цукишима Кей. Не. Танцует_.

\- Не могу поверить, - говорит он глухим к его страданиям Бокуто с Киндаичи – и когда они успели познакомиться? – Я понимаю, Бокуто по жизни придерживается политики игнора моих желаний и потребностей, но _ты-то_. Ты меня лучше знаешь.

\- _Лето_ же, - отвечает Киндаичи – и да, лето, но он об этом уже пять раз сказал. Что доказывает: он хорошо помнит факты, только _не те_ , какие нужно.

\- Несомненно, лето, - мягко и неторопливо соглашается Кей. – А я по-прежнему не танцую. Это не сезонная блажь.

\- Но лето же.

\- А я _не танцую_.

Бокуто прищуривается, и Кей выдерживает взгляд со всей возможной серьезностью, учитывая, что несколько залаченных выбеленных прядок украшены чем-то похожим на взбитые сливки. Кей не хочет знать, правда. Бокуто вообще смотрится довольно глупо – так можно выглядеть только в ограниченный промежуток времени между окончанием экзаменов и началом летних каникул. В этот ничтожный промежуток Бокуто покидает земную юдоль и возносится в высшие сферы, ранее наблюдаемые, пожалуй, только в «Секретных материалах» да еще на самом дне инстаграма Ойкавы. И изредка – в его собственном снапчате, в сопровождении цветочков и слишком крупного плана губ Акааши.

Бокуто прищуривается, и Кей отвечает пустым взглядом. На заднем плане Акааши ставит песню, которая всю последнюю неделю доносилась из квартиры Бокуто, и вот об этом Кей точно ничего не хочет знать.

\- Ладно, - наконец объявляет Бокуто. – Мы тебя оставим. Но однажды, Цукки, ты станцуешь. Все мы танцуем милостию Геккона Тоору.

\- Непременно, - отвечает Кей. – А теперь валите.

Вертиго, как обычно, делит все рутинные кампусовые апокалипсисы с _Le Petit Чемтотам_. Кею, тоже как обычно, приходится быть невольным свидетелем бок о бок с Ямагучи, чья сила духа перед лицом несчастий и _без единой капли_ алкоголя в качестве поддержки по-прежнему восхищает и ужасает; и он, _все еще_ как обычно, сожалеет обо всех жизненных выборах, которые привели его к тому моменту, когда он сидел на барном стуле, совершенно офигев, а в нескольких метрах танцевали Куроо Тецуро и Бокуто Котаро.

 _Вруби любовь на полную_ , предлагает новая песня в колонках; Кей сглатывает, улыбается, глотает прошлое лето – прошлое лето, прошлое лето – снова и снова. _Вруби любовь на полную, прислушайся, вруби любовь_.

Вообще-то, Кей уверен: согласно кармическому и повествовательному узору на божественном ковре вселенной они неизменно будут оказываться в этой точке. Каким-то образом в любом параллельном мире _любой_ выбор, сделанный им по доброй воле, будет приводить его к офигеванию на барном стуле в каких-то метрах от Куроо Тецуро и Бокуто Котаро на танцполе. Может, детали будут различаться; на этот раз он хотя бы досидел (офигевая) до перемен. В первый раз картина была попросту морально оскорбительна. 

Сейчас руки Куроо на бедрах Бокуто и постоянные нашептывания на ушко глупостей, смешных только двоим во всем зале, уже не повергают в совсем уж бурный экзистенциальный кризис. Кей ни в коем случае не хочет сказать, что ему _нравится_ Бокуто, не подумайте, – но для разнообразия приятно не оскорбляться всем, что творит Куроо и что можно хотя бы отдаленно счесть _привлекательным_. А Кей же не слепой. И пусть у Бокуто взбитые сливки в волосах, танцевать он умеет.

\- Вляпался, - и Кей наивно и безмятежно считает, что Ямагучи тоже говорит про сливки, пока не вспоминает, как безжалостно лучший друг порой кидает его под поезд. Осознание сбивает с ног. – Ух ты, Цукки, не меняй лицо, я сфоткаю.

\- Я выкрашу Пина в поросячий розовый, - цедит Кей. Бокуто щиплет Куроо за щеку и поднимает бутылку в предвкушении дропа . На мгновение все застывают: Куроо, Бокуто, Савамура, Сугавара, Ойкава – в _тиаре_ , что ли? – ждут, когда песня снова ворвется со всей мощью.

И она врывается, и в общем реве Кей снова чувствует себя юным, и это круто.

\- Вляпался, - повторяет Ямагучи, и на этот раз Кей поворачивается к нему. Рядом Хината крутится на стуле – пытается крутиться, потому что Кагеяма пытается ему помешать, хотя и не всегда успешно. Хвостик Ямагучи сбился набок, веснушки на щеках присыпаны глиттером, и уголки глаз поднимаются от усмешки. Кей тянется поправить хвостик и отмалчивается в ответ на возражения: «Ладно, ладно, оставь его в покое».

Вертиго апокалипсисами не удивишь. Можно было бы научиться избегать их, раз на то пошло. Или нельзя - и вместо этого самому преследовать апокалипсисы. Научиться гнаться за вселенной вместо того, чтобы позволять ей себя преследовать – но Кей, поняв что-то, применяет новое знание очень тщательно. К тому, что Хинате нельзя давать рафинад, и что никто в мире не заслуживает ягербумов Бокуто, и что некоторые вещи можно понять, только записав их. К тому, что _счастье_ – не место; _счастье_ – это способ существования. И если бы однажды жизнь перестала его оскорблять, все было бы совсем иначе.

Куроо танцует не так, словно ему не терпится вернуться к Кею, потому что любит своих друзей, как и Кей – своих. Кей сидит у бара не так, словно ждет-не дождется, когда Куроо вернется к нему, потому что все, чего можно желать, сейчас находится в этом зале – дышит, танцует, крутится, светится.

 _Прислушайся_.

Но когда Куроо все же подходит, неспешно и чуть пошатываясь, Кей смотрит в свое удовольствие на то, как он держит себя, как двигается. Поначалу тот даже не замечает, пытаясь пригладить непослушные волосы и вытирая пот, но потом поднимает взгляд и усмехается Кею, подмигивает. Сердце стукается о ребра; Кей отставляет свою текилу санрайз и ждет.

\- Иди сюда, - Куроо переводит дыхание, привалившись к стойке, и тянет Кея к себе. – Привет.

Глаза у него яркие и пронзительные. Он весь мокрый, тонкая футболка липнет к телу. Кей легко поддается, кладет руки ему на грудь, на липнущую футболку. Куроо задыхается, натанцевался до изнеможения, а Кей еще никогда не был так влюблен. Кей никогда не был так влюблен.

\- Привет, - улыбается он. – Ты как?

Сердце под ладонью бьется так сумасшедше, что Кей пугается. По шее Куроо стекает капля пота, и тот усмехается зубасто, ослепительно. 

\- Я отлично, - отвечает он. – Просто супер, сладкий.

***

\- Это прекрасно, - наконец говорит Акааши.

Котаро не очень четко его видит, но все равно улыбается, сглатывая комок в горле. Одна слезинка _ужасно_ мешается, но вытирать ее бесполезно – скоро подоспеют следующие.

\- Думаешь? – спрашивает Котаро, и Акааши с улыбкой снова подтягивает альбом к себе. – Нет, ты только подумай, я начал с этой уебищной лейендекеровской фотосессии. _Боги_.

Акааши снова молчит, аккуратно, одну за одной переворачивает тяжелые глянцевые страницы, следя, чтобы касаться только срезов. Если бы Котаро не знал, назвал бы взгляд Акааши благоговейным, но он знает. Для благоговения в этом взгляде слишком много живых, человеческих эмоций, и Котаро купается в них, как каждый раз, когда становится причиной их появления на любимом лице. 

\- Это прекрасно, - повторяет Акааши, и Котаро снова усмехается. _И правда_ прекрасно. Он, черт его дери, превзошел себя и выбрал самый лучший проект на свете.

Который наконец-то стал книгой в твердом переплете. Черно-белые фотографии и диск с видео, начиная с закулисья той первой фотосессии, в которую он шантажом заманил Цукки. Кажется, это было в другой жизни; рука Куроо - там, где Цукки поправил ему волосы, выражение лица, от которого у Котаро до сих пор мурашки.

С того момента все просто катится вперед. Чертово кафе Куроо, Вертиго, библиотеки и рестораны, завешенная гирляндами гостиная Савамуры, жутенькие растеньица Сугавары. Полный бликов снимок Химуро, Куроо и их гитар одним пыльным солнечным вечером. Энношита, который направляет камеру на Бокуто и, смеясь, с жутким акцентом говорит «камерацепция». Сугавара и Савамура, танцующие у Куроо на дне рождения, Нишиноя и Саеко, позирующие все на той же первой съемке, пирсинги и пацифики. Акааши, Акааши, Акааши.

И дальше. Ойкава стащил камеру, то и дело смотрится в нее, подмигивает и улыбается, а потом направляет на всех т _у_ пиков, которых якобы не любит. Берет крупный план злого Ивайзуми, спрашивает Асахи, который сражается с заданием по маркетингу, что тот думает о кроксах. 

Акааши переворачивает страницы, словно проживая все заново – в монохроме, за десятками летних фильтров, зимними снежинками и опавшими осенними листьями. И лейтмотивом тянется самая тонкая, самая крепкая нить – порой прячется в переплете, появляясь лишь в углах очередного снимка, голосом за кадром на репетиции Кисе, силуэтом вдалеке, пьяными селфи по дороге из Вертиго…

Куроо, Куроо, всегда Куроо. Идет, работает, ждет автобусов, месит тесто, решает задачи на доске, приседает, чтобы заглянуть Ячи в глаза. Настраивает гитару, отрывает стикеры, потягивается в солнечных лучах, перестилает постель – и смотрит, смотрит, _не отрывается_ от Цукки, словно до этого не знал, что есть на свете что-то, чего ему всегда будет мало.

Это мир молодых людей, которые стараются изо всех сил, но один из полюсов – конкретный молодой человек, который старается изо всех сил. А в самом, самом конце видео на диске, вложенном в переплет, – другой полюс: Цукки в дверях _Le Petit Всего_ , ошеломленный пением Куроо.

И дальше.

Котаро держит в руках обложку и ждет, и смотрит, как Акааши переворачивает черно-белые страницы, вглядываясь в детали, – но не отстраненно, как обычно старается смотреть проекты Котаро, чтобы иметь возможность оценивать беспристрастно. Нет, сегодня ему не до того; иногда Котаро прикасается к Акааши, и тот не беспристрастен.

Иногда – вот как сейчас – Котаро тянется за Акааши, целует - и тот не беспристрастен.

Когда Котаро целует его челюсть, Акааши осторожно закрывает книгу и поворачивается для настоящего поцелуя, запускает легкие, нежные пальцы Котаро в волосы. Руки Котаро ложатся Акааши на бедра, притягивают ближе, прижимают крепче, словно Котаро этого всегда мало – а он никогда и не говорил, что будет _иначе_.

\- Это прекрасно, - в третий раз повторяет Акааши, и если его губы слегка дрожат, когда он касается ими губ Котаро, – что ж, пусть это будет их маленькой тайной. – А ты невероятен.

***

Кей часто просит Куроо спеть ему. Хотелось бы ему построить это предложение так, чтобы оно не отдавало ромкомом, но есть _серьезные_ подозрения, что по выходным, в отсутствие занятий, его жизнь ненадолго становится ромкомом. И это пугает, потому что с наступлением лета отсутствие занятий распространится с выходных _на всю неделю_ , а он вовсе не уверен, что способен справиться с таким количеством _Куроо Тецуро_ в своих ничем не занятых руках. Его уже к концу сессии крыло: хотелось только считать часы до того момента, как можно будет заявиться в кухню, стащить печеньки и быстро сбежать от праведного гнева Куроо.

Но что поделать. Тема лета – смирение. Принятие того, что он, может статься, едва наскреб девяносто баллов в последнем тесте, потому что ему было откровенно пофиг; что у _Ячи_ , подумайте только, есть видео момента, когда он пролил на себя коктейль с Орео; что, возможно, он слегка вляпался и, (менее) вероятно, уже достал Куроо своими просьбами.

Песню, которую Куроо пел _тем_ вечером, он никогда не просит, но больше ни в чем себе не отказывает. Его любимые песни, любимые песни Куроо и которые тот _ненавидит_ и коверкает тексты. Любые песни из миксов для долгих поездок, особенно ту, что играла, когда их застал апрельский ливень и они съехали на обочину, чтобы целоваться на заднем сидении (и вот, пожалуй, с чем еще пришлось смириться… поцелуи, да, хотя по правде говоря, тут особых трудностей не возникло).

Так что жизнь частично превратилась в ромком, хотя за все это время Куроо ни разу не провожал его после занятий. И конечно, эта блистательная идея впервые приходит ему в голову в последний день работы библиотеки. Кей выносит целую стопку книг, потому что не сообразил взять сумку, хотя и _знал_ , что запаникует и наберет десяток учебников, чтобы читать на каникулах и бесить Акитеру. Так что это чистой воды везение, ведь Кей не… так, ладно. Кей не из тех бойфрендов ( _фффуух_ ), которые испытывают особое сочувствие к своим половинкам, и неважно, как прекрасна эта самая половинка, когда сидит на ступенях перед зданием факультета, тупит в телефон, а потом, завидев Кея, улыбается и вскакивает. Нет, Кей не склонен сочувствовать Куроо (обратное тоже справедливо, так что совесть его не мучает) и потому без напрягов сгружает на него всю стопку.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он, забегая вперед, и оборачивается как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Куроо закатывает глаза. – Ячи сказала, Яку уволился?

\- Яку увольняется по три раза за день. - Куроо жонглирует книгами, устраивая, чтобы ничего не уронить. – Я сказал, что надо вернуть в меню граниты, а он сказал, что ноги Нишинои больше не будет на его территории, а я сказал, что это бред, так что он уволился.

\- А при чем граниты к Нишиное?

\- Не спрашивай. У Яку свои понятия.

Кей фыркает и отворачивается, смотрит на зеленые листья, через которые проглядывает золотое вечернее солнце. Смотрит, думает, снова разворачивается и прячет руки в карманы. У него неплохо получается ходить спиной вперед.

В солнечных лучах глаза Куроо кажутся светлее, чем на самом деле, а улыбка делает их еще ярче. Вечный и безнадежный бардак у него на голове начинает серьезно пугать Кея только сейчас, когда он постепенно осознает, что теперь их будут воспринимать как единое целое. По правде сказать, Кей _о стольком_ не подумал, прежде чем поцеловал Куроо в первый раз. Отвратные ласковые прозвища, парные селфи с _котячьими_ фильтрами, а еще полупостоянное, выжидающее присутствие Бокуто, который изображает из себя разумный пылесос и только и ждет, чтобы перед ним поцеловались.

А Кей вроде как и не возражает. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока не спотыкается о камешек, потому что не может _следить за дорогой_ , как нормальный человек, и не начинает падать. Он замечает панику в глазах Куроо, но гораздо больше его занимают _книги_ , которые неминуемо _посыплются_ , если Куроо кинется его спасать.

Выхода нет. Кею придется упасть, в образовательных целях.

\- НЕТ, - говорит он голосом, который, по его мнению, должен успокоить Куроо и внушить, что все путем. – НЕ НАДО, ВСЕ НОРМАЛЬНО.

Он даже умудряется смягчить падение, но изумление на лице Куроо не смягчается. Есть в нем оттенок «с меня хватит», как будто он тоже перебирает в голове все, о чем не подумал, отвечая на поцелуй Кея. Кей зловредно засчитывает это как месть за шевелюру.

\- Почему бы просто не взять меня под руку и не идти, как все нормальные пары? – утомленно спрашивает Куроо. Кей все взвешивает. С одной стороны, не придется идти спиной вперед. С другой, шевелюра.

Ну что ж, значит…

Когда Кей берет его под руку, Куроо тянется за поцелуем; кто бы ни вел кармический учет вселенной, пусть запомнит хорошенько, что Кей каждый раз воздерживается от мысли, что тянуться тому приходится _вверх_. Хотя ладно, не надо, а то вдруг ему вкатят вычет на том основании, что когда Куроо его целует, Кей слишком занят процессом, чтобы делать или думать что-то еще.

***

Куроо сидит на кровати, подпирает спиной стену, подтянув колени к груди, и с интересом улыбается Котаро. Рука лежит ладонью вверх, хотя Котаро все никак не может расстаться с книгой. Правда, Цукки он уже показал, и хотя тот сперва заявил: «Ну, материала для шантажа тебе хватит на сто лет вперед, можем прекратить общение, отныне я тебя не знаю», - только выйдя из квартиры Котаро, тут же вернулся, крепко обнял за шею, как ребенок, и яростно прошептал: «Сдай на отлично».

Цукки он уже показал, и, пожалуй, его руки могли бы не трястись так, когда он все же собирается с духом и протягивает книгу Куроо. Но они дрожат, а Куроо не комментирует, просто берет черный том и щелкает серебристой застежкой обложки. Осторожно вынимает книгу, улыбается белоснежному переплету.

Но не открывает, так что Котаро переводит дух и ждет.

\- Как она называется? – спрашивает Куроо, и Котаро выдыхает.

\- Она называется, - потом делает еще один вдох и выдает: - Она называется «Мой лучший друг влюбляется».

***

Все люди делятся на два типа:

1\. Те, кому не стоит пить ягербумы Бокуто Котаро  
2\. Цукишима Кей.

\- Говорил же, что смогу, - с каменным лицом заявляет Куроо абсолютно бесцветным голосом, и это тот уровень язвительного совершенства, которого Кей надеется однажды достичь, учитывая, чем Куроо в данный момент занят.

Акааши продолжает пролистывать что-то в телефоне; уровень обеспокоенности окружающим стабильно на нуле, если не в отрицательных величинах. Куроо — в полном соответствии с условиями принятого вызова — поднимает его, обхватив одной рукой вокруг талии, и неуклюже сажает на капот. Акааши, кажется, не возражает, да и вообще не обращает особого внимания.

\- Ладно, ладно, - дуется Бокуто. – Твоя взяла. Но знаешь что?

Кей, который старался ржать над выдающимся равнодушием Акааши как можно незаметнее, тут же перестает. Он многое узнал за этот учебный год, но самым сложным и важным стало, пожалуй, умение распознавать оттенки в голосе Бокуто. И это «но знаешь что?» звучало так, словно в Кея со скоростью под двести километров в час вот-вот полетит нечто ужасающее, и это будет _не_ Граф Дракула, _а жаль_.

И в тот момент, когда Бокуто произносит это свое «но знаешь что?», все иголки Кея топорщатся так яростно, как только могут, и смех застревает в горле, когда Бокуто медленно, как в кошмаре, поворачивается к нему.

\- НЕТ, - говорит Кей. – БОКУТО.

\- Цукки…

\- СТОЙ. КАТЕГОРИЧЕСКИ НЕТ.

Бокуто вообще не из тех, кто слушается приказов, и неважно, насколько они толковые. Кей знает, поэтому, когда его подхватывают сильной рукой и закидывают на крепкое плечо, не удивляется. Не пытается бороться, только отрешенно смотрит на шлёпки Бокуто и колеса вишнево-красного Приуса. Надо было воспользоваться шансом и уехать домой, сказать Акитеру, чтобы пек торт на неделю раньше, чем планировалось, только бы _не пришлось_ провожать Бокуто и Акааши в аэропорт. Кей не понимает, зачем вообще пытаться быть милым с людьми, если в ответ получаешь только то, что тебя закидывают на плечо, пытаясь выиграть какой-то тупой спор, возникший буквально на пустом месте. Лучше уж кот Кенмы, _правда_.

И когда Бокуто наконец опускает его на землю, Кей выражает это все взглядом, но натыкается на такую наглую ухмылку, что остается только тихо радоваться отсутствию Бокуто на горизонте в ближайшие три недели. Кей ведь _не железный_.

\- Когда начинается регистрация? – Куроо категорически отказывается признавать чужую победу. – Через час, верно? Надо выдвигаться, пробки…

\- Да, да, - злорадствует Бокуто. – Ты просто не хочешь признавать, что я поднял твоего палочника…

\- Я не, - говорит Кей, - _палочник_. Ты…

\- Вы трое, - Акааши даже не поднимает глаз от телефона, но оттенки в его голосе Кей тоже научился распознавать, хотя они настолько тонкие, что приходится потрудиться. Сейчас прозвучало «я не премину сесть в машину и переехать вас, так что не бесите меня». – Отлично. Выдвигаемся.

\- Чур, я спереди, - тут же заявляет Бокуто, и Кей закатывает глаза. Он не против поехать сзади, ему просто не хочется быть свидетелем разборок, какая музыка лучше всего подходит к отъезду в отпуск с целью парасейлинга. Куроо вообще не должен иметь права голоса, потому что вместо путешествий затевает ремонт в кафе, а о Бокуто и говорить нечего, ведь его пристрастия в музыке, как на прошлой неделе сообщил Акааши, пока они готовили ужин, не простираются дальше русской страницы ошибки.

Но Кей все равно пускает его вперед. Скоро он возвращается домой с Ямагучи и ребятами, так что взял с Куроо обещание не работать эту неделю. А значит, все будет нормально.

Все будет нормально, но Куроо медлит, пока Бокуто триумфально плюхается на переднее сидение, а Акааши одаривает их понимающим взглядом. Смешно даже: ехать сорок пять минут, обратно они будут возвращаться вдвоем, а Куроо наверняка выберет самый длинный маршрут, и еще на сегодня обещали дождь. Но Кей все равно медлит вместе с ним, просто чтобы еще раз спокойно окинуть его взглядом.

\- Я достал малину из морозилки, - Куроо делает шаг к Кею. – Она как раз поспеет к нашему возвращению.

\- Зная тебя, мы окажемся в соседнем городе, и к нашему возвращению она будет плавать в своей коробке.

\- Верь мне, Цукки.

\- Верю, - и Кей улыбается Куроо. Хотя на самом деле не очень-то верит; Куроо умный, пунктуальный и работает с огромной отдачей, но еще влюблен в Кея, а их красная машина так и глотает километры. Поэтому Кей верит не до конца, но это неважно: где бы они ни оказались, оттуда и будут двигаться дальше, и если пути назад не будет, они поедут вперед. – Верю.

Одно из стекол опускается с тихим гудением, и из окна высовывается недовольный Бокуто.

\- Если вы наговорились, нам с Кейджи неплохо бы успеть на рейс. - Такую обиду сложно воспринимать серьезно. – Потом будете оплакивать экономику.

Куроо приходит в себя, задорно подмигивает.

\- Лечу, красавчик.

Подходя к водительской двери, он еще раз улыбается через плечо, а Кей стоит, сунув руки в карманы, и смотрит, как солнце сверкает на отполированном красном капоте. Кей думает о торте, который ждет его дома вместе с Акитеру, и о количестве панических писем, которые получит за лето от Куними, и о новом постере с Гекконом Тоору, который Ячи сделала для Ойкавы.

Кей думает о малине, которая будет ждать его дома, на стойке _Le Petit Вселенной_.

Кей думает о ягербумах Бокуто. Потом Кей думает о мире и о том, сколько в нем типов людей.

\- Садись, - пропевает Куроо из-за руля, и Кей отвечает:

\- Минутку, Верчетти.

Если подумать, пожалуй, в мире больше двух типов людей. Вообще-то, их великое множество. Кенма, который все время молчит, Хината, который молчать не умеет, таинственный некто, редактирующий обзоры Ивайзуми. Ойкава, Савамура, Сугавара, Асахи. Шимизу, Мичимия и Саеко. Все друзья, имен которых он не может вспомнить с ходу, потому что раньше было сложно считать их таковыми, а теперь и не выразить, как много ему дал каждый. Сложно составить список, разложив все по полочкам, потому что в мире далеко не два типа людей.

Их великое множество.

И Кей просто счастлив, что нашел самых лучших.

**Author's Note:**

> От переводчика:  
> Несколько треков с хангом:  
> [Once again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xk3BvNLeNgw)  
> [Aramir](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b5KoOI-dIi4)  
> [Skånegatan](https://youtu.be/anLfInRPPz4)  
> [Autumn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUrEmzKsq4g)
> 
> Любимый [демотиватор](https://78.media.tumblr.com/d83cd2eef204481b070baa13754f8c19/tumblr_nu44taMS5M1r3503po2_r1_540.jpg) переводчика на вечную тему
> 
> [Вруби любовь на полную](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fn40mcsYkVs)
> 
> Иллюстрации к циклу: [раз](https://image.ibb.co/fCDhEd/jaywalkers1.jpg) и [два](https://image.ibb.co/fY3hEd/jaywalkers.jpg)
> 
> Послесловие автора:  
> [Jaywalking - Eye Candy](https://youtu.be/wCMdX13kLUc?t=5s)
> 
> Если вы думаете: боже правый, оно закончилось, а что дальше-то?? – лично я собираюсь принять душ и не забывать о том, что закончился только мой пересказ их историй, а не сами истории. И я буду рассказывать другие! Только не про них.
> 
>  
> 
> [ЧАВО и полезные ссылки](http://sturlsons.tumblr.com/post/155684310099/jaywalkers-faq-extras)
> 
>  
> 
> ВСЕГДА ХОТЕЛА НАПИСАТЬ УНИВЕРСИТЕТСКУЮ АУ. МАМА ГОВОРИЛА, БУДЕТ ПРИМЕРНО ТАК
> 
> [Teddy](http://soodyo.tumblr.com/): МОЙ «А ОНИ-ТО НЕ ЗНАЮТ» СОУЧАСТНИК. Спасибо, что была стеной, от которой отскакивали все мои идеи о пешеходах, начиная с самой первой «короче представь, университетская АУшка по Хайкью, в которой у Ойкавы есть хамелеон» и заканчивая летним вечером, когда Куроо сделал Цукки предложение. Спасибо за великолепный арт, работы, которые доступны всем, и те, что живут только в моих файлах или на моей стене. Спасибо, что так любила мою историю и персонажей (спасибо, что спасла ребра Суги). СПАСИБО за два года совместных рыданий над Куроо и Цукки, не знаю, к кому еще я могла бы с этим пойти. Это было нечто, это – было; и пусть в твоей жизни не переводятся истории, чтобы любить и рисовать к ним арт.
> 
> [Ksenya](http://fyolette.tumblr.com/): МОЯ ВЕЧНАЯ БЕТА, МОЯ ВЕЧНАЯ 23° ИНТЕЛЛЕКТУАЛЬНАЯ ВТОРАЯ ПОЛОВИНКА. Та, кому принадлежат все остовы моих историй и кто терпеливо ждет, пока я сделаю из них что-нибудь стоящее. ОНА ВИДЕЛА В ЭТОЙ СЕРИИ ВСЕ, ОТ САМОГО ЛУЧШЕГО («Да, идеально. Ничего не меняй») ДО САМОГО ХУДШЕГО («Teesta… что… нет, погоди, я тебе позвоню через пять минут») и ей я обязана каждым. Крохотным. Шажочком. Вперед, на который продвинулись не только пешеходы, но и в принципе мои тексты за этот год. Спасибо, что всегда заставляешь меня стремиться к лучшему – но не убиваться! – и помогаешь, когда сил не хватает. Спасибо, что берешь кусочки и блестюшки, которыми забита моя голова, и собираешь из них нечто внятное, умное, красивое. Спасибо, инженер проекта. Давай повторим снова. И снова. И снова.
> 
> Хочу поблагодарить всех вас. Каждого, кто дал пешеходам шанс и любил их так, так, так сильно, что у меня до сих пор в голове не укладывается. Всех, кто ждал новых глав, оставлял комментарии и кудосы, твитил мне или писал, рисовал арт и собирал плейлисты, вплетая новое в ткань этого мира, – всех, кто читал мои истории, улыбался им, смеялся и плакал. Спасибо, что пошли за мной в этот мир, с его безымянным кафе, хипстерским клубом и бардаком студенческих квартир; спасибо, что переживали за наушники Цукки и прическу Куроо, что любили Бокуто и Акааши, Сугу и Дайчи, Ямагучи и Ячи и каждого глупого персонажа, которого я в этом мире поселила. Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо. Геккон Тоору присматривает за всеми вами.
> 
> Один из моих читателей спросил, как находить, видеть и верить в хорошее.  
> Вот мой ответ (и сделайте милость, все мои чертовы драгоценные звездочки): будьте им.  
> Пусть вас не пугает степень несправедливости мира. Действуйте справедливо СЕЙЧАС. Любите дела милосердия СЕЙЧАС. Смиренномудро ходите СЕЙЧАС. Вы не обязаны доводить дело до конца, но и не можете просто так его бросить.  
> Я люблю вас, люблю, люблю. Выйдите в мир и любите. ВЫЙДИТЕ - В ЭТОТ МИР - И ЛЮБИТЕ.


End file.
